There have been various studies to determine the response of a group of cells to a given stimuli. The premise to this multi-cell study has been that the response of a cell is the average response of all cells present in the sample cells. The averaging of the response is driven by the notion that cells of same type are homogeneous. However, there have been various reviews of scientific literature on single cell analysis performed by various groups. Some prominent reviews include but are not limited to Andersson Svahn, 2007; Di Carlo and Lee, 2006; Longo and Hasty, 2006; Sims and Allbritton, 2007 and Voldman, 2006 which have been incorporated herein by reference. One significant finding common to the aforementioned reviews is the presence of heterogeneity even amongst cells of same cell type. Hence, it is important to isolate cells individually and then study the response of the isolated cell with respect to a stimulus. There are methods available in the prior art that utilize techniques which include but are not limited to flow cytometry, fluorescence microscopy, magnetic activated cell sorting, charge flow separation and microfluidics to analyse cells. One significant disadvantage of the methods is the lack of specificity in depleting a particular type of cell from a mixture. However, there are methods known to exist that enable isolation of single cells. The isolation of cells of a particular type from a mixture is essential for detection of rare cells. Examples of rare cells include but are not limited to Circulating Tumour cells (CTC), Cancer Stem Cells (CSCs), Circulating Endothelial cells (CECs), Circulating Endothelial Progenitors (CEPs) and prenatal foetal cells. Another application of isolation of cells is to detect the most efficient cells for production of antibodies. Another application of isolation of cells is to monitor or characterize cell behaviour for immuno therapies or stem cell therapies. Another application of isolation of cells is to do single cell genomics. Further the isolated cell should be accessibly stored for assays. There are methods available that utilize microfluidics to create a droplet array that is formed by coalescing an aqueous solution containing the cells with a predetermined assay reagent in presence of an immiscible liquid. There are also droplet arrays formed that are encapsulated in a gel for non invasive screening. A significant disadvantage of the aforementioned methods is that the array once formed cannot be used again for further screening.